Meredith Grey derserves her happily ever after
by beth1814
Summary: just a quick one-shot, takes place after 5.19.


Derek knew that the elevator had been a brillant idea. Mostly because it held alot of memories for them. And getting Richard to help was amazing, as he was one of the ones that were against them being a couple in the first place. When Meredith said "I want to spend the rest of my life with you", he felt weights lift from his shoulders. They were engaged. Engaged. and even though he had been engaged to Addison, this felt completly diffrent to him. It felt more right, and he supposed that his mother was right, that Meredith completes him, is the other half of his soul.  
He knew that Meredith had gone over to Christina's as he ran a MRI on Owen. That relationship was really important to his fiancee. Fiancee. Meredith had said to Derek once that Christina had been there for her when he wasn't. And for that, he will be forever grateful to her. And even now that he was going to be with Meredith forever, he would have to be insane to not realize that Christina will always be around. Its like him and Mark, In a way. Although they punched each other out and are currently not speaking to each other, they are brothers. And Meredith and Christian are sisters. Because if Meredith has taught him one thing, it is that you can have two types of family, one that is related by blood and one that is of your own choosing. Derek pulled into the driveway of their current residence and thought of the plans sitting in the desk drawer in their bedroom. He wanted to get buliding right away, but at the same time he didn't want to rush Meredith. He noticed that her jeep was not present at the moment and so he went in and poured himslef some scotch from the liqour cabient. The house was quiet, which was unsual, usally there is noise at least some where in the house. But with Izzy in the hospital and Alex camped out at her bedside, it meant that Derek had the whole place to himslef. An idea came to him and he put it into motion.

Meredith had been with Christina. She had sat down beside her and let the quietness surround them. It seemed the best thing to do, and as they sat there, she reflected on the past few hours. She can not belive that she is engaged. She never thought that her very own prince charming would come and sweep her off her feet, so to speak. But that is exactly what Derek Shepherd had done. He had showen her that she deserves to have a happy ever after. And the proposal was beyond perfect. She will never ride the elevator agian and not think about this very day."You should go home and be with Derek" Christina interupted Meredith's thoughts. "You derserve to be happy and today is all about you" "But I want to be here for you" "You have been and now Derek needs you. Now go and be with Derek , Okay". And with that Meredith left Christina's and headed home The same types of thoughts that Derek had had when he came home went through Merediths head. Meredith was actually looking forward to building their dream home on their land. it was symbolic of their relationship moving forward to new heights. Meredith noticed the the lights were off and a glow was coming from the living room. Derek was probably watching some televison or some old surgical tapes of her mothers. When he first moved in, he didn't like watching the videos, but one day he was sitting on the couch and Izzy started watching one, and soon Derek was hooked. It still made her laugh when she thought about that. Meredith entered the house and headed to the living room, but instead of the glow coming from the tv, it was coming from dozens of candles that Derek had set up. And he was standing in the middle of them all holding the ring. the ring that he had hit with a baseball bat out into the middle of the woods. The scence before her took her breath away in a good way.  
" This ring belonged to my mother" Derek said.  
"Its beautiful"  
Meredith repiled . And Derek slowly placed it on her finger. She looked down and still was amazed that this all was happening to her, Mereodith Grey. SHe then looked up into Derek's eyes and was blowen away by the love and devotion that was shining there. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you" They slowly and reverntly made love right there in the living room, just like the very first time.  
Meredith Grey is well on the way to having her happily ever after.

A/N I know there are alot of puncution errors and some spelling, but please look past that and enjoy the story. 


End file.
